This invention is directed to a quick connected coupling. It is adapted to connect first and second pipes together. The pipes to be connected are not necessarily required to align accurately. The present invention is adapted for use in connecting pipes together which are not aligned and which must be connected under adverse circumstances. The present invention is further advantageous in that the ultimate seal which is provided thereby is a metal to metal seal. The device includes a spherically constructed ball adapted to be appended at one end of the pipe while the mating device is a cup shaped receptacle. The cup does not encircle the ball presenting problems on stabbing the two together. Rather, the cup encloses only a portion of the ball so that the two parts can be brought quickly together. However, the ball carries a collar which, when abutted against the cup, defines an encompassing spherical receptacle which then holds the ball firmly.
The ball is thus clamped when the apparatus (installed in two parts) is brought together. When clamped, the sphere is fixed at a specific angle relative to the axis of the two pipes. Prior to fixation, The ball is free to pivot thereby enabling the angle to be varied to accommodate misalignment in the pipelines.
The apparatus is assembled without resort to nuts and bolts at the time of connection. This enables rapid connection. The apparatus is particularly able to be quickly connected together by the application of hydraulic fluid to it. It can be installed remotely and automatically without manual operation.